Inflation systems in vehicles have been devised for a number of different applications, particularly in the context of the locations of the inflator systems in the vehicles. Inflator systems can be classified according to their locations in the vehicles and can be identified as: driver side inflator systems, passenger side inflator systems, curtain inflator systems and side inflator systems. The curtain inflator system is located above the side window or windows of the vehicle. They typically extend for a much greater length, in comparison with other vehicle inflator systems. Curtain inflator systems are intended to protect the driver and/or passenger(s) when the vehicle having the curtain inflator system is impacted or experiences a collision along the side of the vehicle. When this happens, the vehicle may spin or otherwise move out of control such that, particularly in comparison with a head on collision, the vehicle may continue to impact or be impacted by one or more other vehicles and/or objects located along the road. During any such occurrence, it would be beneficial for the curtain inflator system to include an inflatable that maintains a desired pressure and volume for a relatively longer period of time. In that way, the inflatable continues to protect the vehicle occupant(s) from further collisions. In meeting this key objective, however, it is important that the size, weight and cost of the inflator system not be appreciably increased. Consequently, it would be advantageous to provide an inflator system, such as a curtain inflator system, that maintains desired gas pressure and volume in the inflatable for a longer period of time.